1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to door stop structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy door stop wherein the same is arranged for the ease of mounting relative to a door member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Door stops of various types have been utilized in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,044,681; 5,010,622; 4,657,293; and 4,998,941.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by directing the use to a door stop enhancing use by children and the like for entertainment and amusement of such children during use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.